16 Errores de Bridgette
by Athaeris
Summary: Los errores de Bridgette. AVISO: NO LEER SI NO LEYERON 16 ERRORES DE GEOFF


_**Hola! continuación de 16 errores de Geoff AVISO: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO 16 ERRORES DE GEOFF**_

_**TDA-TDI/IDD-LDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES BLA BLA BLA**_

_**DESDE CIERTO PUNTO ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION, LA SERIE NO VA A TERMINAR ASI**_

* * *

**16 Errores de Bridgette**

Ella era una sufista, con buenos amigos. Amaba a los animales, era buena deportista y amable, por eso sus amigos le insistieron que se inscribiera en isla del drama **(1° Error), **allí conoció a mas amigos y al amor de su vida, pero no sabia lo que el destino le depararía…

Cada vez estaba mas cerca de ganar, tenia que esconderse, otro loco reto de Chris, estaba un poco distraída **(2° Error)**y mientras caminada piso una línea de banderolas, chocando con un zorrillo. Duncan había hecho una alianza de chicos. Bridgette apestaba mucho, lo que causo la excusa perfecta para eliminarla…

Luz drama acción, ellos habían clasificado, pero al separarse ellos se quedaron con ganas de besarse, y lo demostraron DEMASIADO, a cada rato que podian se daban besos, besos y besos** (3° Error)** todos se hartaron y los eliminaron…

Creían que se separarían, y trataron de evitarlo. Milagrosamente les llego una oportunidad de trabajo, the Aftermath, aceptaron sin dudarlo** (4° Error), **pero la fama cambia a las personas, ellos no serian una excepcion, al destino no le gusta hacer excepciones...

El primer tema de conversación, Geoff apoyaba al equipo Gwen, y Bridgette apoyaba al equipo Trent **(5° Error), **lo apoyaba tanto que cualquiera pensaría que odiaba increíblemente a Gwen, sea o no sea su intencion, se gano antipatia por parte de los fans de Gwen...

"¡No hagas más fiestas!" "¡No tortures más a los invitados!" "¡No botes basura a la calle!" "¡No bebas más!" "¡No gastes mas dinero!" "¡No, no y no!", practicamente le prohibió todo **(6° Error), **y aunque se lo olvidó...todos sabemos que lo prohibido llama siempre mas la atención, y da mas ganas de hacerlo, Geoff también lo sabía...

Geoff le pidió matrimonio, ella sabia tanto o más que él, que él no estaba listo para lidiar con eso, pero lo amaba demasiado. Pasaron los días y llegó el día de la boda, pudo simplemente decir que no, e irse corriendo. Ella lo amaba y dio el SÍ **(7° Error), **la boda fue maravillosa...

"¡Bridgette compremos ese auto!" decía Geoff, prácticamente todo el día. Bridgette pudo ponerse fuerte y decir NO, pero creyó que tantas cosas le decía "no" que dijo "esta bien", fueron a la tienda de autos, el estaba emocionado, y compraron el dichoso auto **(8° Error)** este auto en especial no se podía pagar al contado, tenía que pagarse por plazos ¿Eso no era problema? ¿Cierto?.

"Ya pague todo", Bridgette no se confiaba y quería ver si realmente había pagado todo, pero él le pidió su confianza, y ella le creyó **(9° Error), **tal vez y sólo tal vez si se habría dado cuenta antes del engaño, habría podido pagar las cuentas antes de que los quisieran embargar, o habría detenido la fiesta, pero ella no lo sabía…

Bridgette había terminado de hablar con Courtney, la pobre no paraba de llorar. Ella le insistía a Courtney que le dijera a Duncan que estaba embarazada, ella no quiso. Geoff había escuchado parte de la conversación. Bridgette le termino de contar todo **(10° Error). **Bridgette quería que Geoff le dijera a Duncan lo que sucedía, así él la trataría mejor. Geoff le contó a Duncan y él a Gwen. Saben que paso después…

Bridgette regreso a su casa, había sido un dia como otros, de no ser porque al llegar vió una carta en el suelo "PARA BRIDGETTE" ella lo abrió, sintió un vacío en su corazón "¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto!" le grito a Geoff, le comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de cosas, y le pidió el divorcio** (11° Error), **no quería volverlo a ver, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad…

Bridgette y Geoff discutieron. Bridgette terminó llorando. Geoff recibe una llamada. A Geoff se le cae el celular. El celular se rompe. Geoff le cuenta todo a Bridgette. Bidgette llora más. Ambos suben al auto que había ocasionado todo el problema. A pesar de las circunstancias seguían gritándose **(12° Error). **Discutieron tanto que Geoff quitó la vista de la pista.

Bridgette estaba tan dolida, y lo demostró gritando. Algo le decía que mire a la pista, pero no lo hizo** (13° Error). **Pero no supo como ni cuando, miró de pronto la pista y le dijo a Geoff "¡CUIDADO!", muy tarde el auto no freno a tiempo y atropellaron a Trent…

Tanto Bridgette como Geoff se dieron cuenta lo que había sucedido. Gwen se quedó con la mirada perdida en Trent. Gwen se fue corriendo. Bridgette corrió tras ella **(14° Error). **Gwen era muy rápida. Bridgette también. Mientras corrían, Bridgette nunca supo si Gwen sabia que la seguía, tampoco se dio cuenta si alguien la seguía a ella…

Gwen entró en el departamento. Bridgette también. Gwen se fué corriendo hacia el baño. Bridgette la siguió. Bridgette no cerró la puerta **(15° Error)** El error mas comprensible, ¿Quién cerraría la puerta en un momento así?, pero este fue uno de los errores que mas le costó, la puerta habría detenido a cualquier otra persona que habría estado detrás de ella, pero todo paso tan rápido que…

Vio como Gwen moría electrocutada, trato de salvarla pero no pudo. Alguien entró, escuchó un ruido afuera. Salió del baño. Vio una sombra. Esa persona apareció de pronto. Esa persona le apunto con un arma. Bridgette le dijo que no lo haga, lloró por su vida. Esa persona la acuso de matar a Gwen. "Yo-yo no fui" "No te creo, tu la odiabas por dejar a Trent, eso quedo grabado, tú la mataste" "Yo no la odiaba, era mi amiga" "Aquí no hay nadie mas, tú la mataste" "¡NO!" Si tan sólo lo habría golpeado con un jarrón que tenia al lado, quizás pudo haber escapado, pero no reaccionó rapidamente **(16° Error).**De un disparo murió Bridgette, un disparo certero en el corazón, nunca supo que le sucedió exactamente a sus amigos ni a Geoff, el amor de su vida…

_Fin..._

_

* * *

_

_**no se si continuare, no se como hacer los errores de la siguiente persona (la persona que mato a bridgette), ¿quien creen que la mató? ¿alguna idea?**_

_**para: ANONIMATUM, si no te gusta mi historia, no la leas nadie te obliga, al menos pon tu nombre no?, pero si crees que me afecta te equivocas, me encanta ver como las personas tratan de bajarme la moral, si quieres responderme no tengo problemas, si no responderas, me da igual...**_

**_PD: DEDICADO A BERTITA... X LAS IDEAS :D... Y A CINDY :D_**


End file.
